Edward, Weiss, & The 20 Foot Cock
by SebastianThomas101
Summary: Edward The Blue Engine, and Weiss Schnee go on their biggest endeavour yet. When Edward and Sir Topham Hatt are going bruh moment, Weiss calls Edward to reveal she has, A 20 FOOT COCK! Join Edward and Weiss as they do Cunningham, the 1000 degree knife challenge, and get epic diamonds in Minecraft as they do some intense hardcore sex


"It was a beautiful day on the island of sodor, and Edward was having furious sex with the fat controller, like how they did it in boku no pico, but just then he got a call from Weiss."

Edward: Hello welcome to McDonald's can i take your order?

Weiss: Hey Edward, listen can you come over to my place, i have a very special surprise for you.

Edward: Alrighty, ill be over at tea time.

"Edward hung up, just as Sir Topham Hatt was cumming inside Edward's ashtray, Edward then orgasmed and ahegaod like a hentai girl."

Edward: That would be 40 dollars.

STH: All i have are 60 dollars.

Edward: Well then just give me it.

"After the paymemt and five blowjobs, Edward arrived at Weiss house, Weiss let Edward in and proceeded to drink some tea with him because its Britian shut up."

Edward: So, whats the surprise you wanted to show me?

Weiss: Well, its much more of a secret than a surprise, i know weve been together for so long, but i dont know how you would react.

Edward: Its alright Weiss, ill love you no matter what you may have or dont have.

Weiss: Alright, here goes nothing, i guess.

"Weiss lifted up her skirt, unveiling her 20 foot cock, like the title describes ya dickweed."

Edward: Weiss,i...i...

Weiss: I know its hideous isnt it, god its so big, its gets in the way, and...

Edward: Weiss, i have never wanted to suck a persons cock so bad before.

Weiss: Wait, so you like it?

Edward: Yeah, futanari girls are my kink.

"Then Edward proceeded to suck Weiss dick, she moaned and groaned, she banged and she clanged, she hurried and she scurried, this suck was the most pleasure she had ever felt before."

Weiss: God fuck me Edward im gonna cum.

"And she did cum, all inside Edward, like does she know how much time it takes to clean an engines boiler like damn girl the people dont get paid enough for this bullshit."

Edward: Please Weiss fuck me like if i was ruby and we're the WhiteRose ship.

"Then weiss putted her big ass peepee inside Edward, he liked that, but then uh oh plot convenience, Weiss father, Zwei schnee entered the scene."

Zwei: bork borf borf borf.

Weiss: F-father its not what it looks like, Edward fell and i was helping back up and-

Zwei (sexily): BORK BORK SUBSCRIBE TO PEWDIEPIE BORK BORK X3

"Said Zwei sexily, as he proceeded to lube up Edwards boiler tubes, Edward was so horny that he thought his tender might break like James's tender did in magic railroad but they dont tell you that."

Weiss: Now lets have some real fun.

Edward: Please use protection i dont want to end up pregnant, dont ask how thats possible.

"Weiss and Zwei then fucked Edward some more, so much so that Edward started to produce a factory of his old 1956 juices, and was doing so much ahegao faces that he had to borrow facemasks from Toby the electric steam tram, and he was riding Weiss dick like a firepole like the ones funny Fireman Sam uses, but then there was trouble."

Weiss (calmly): IM GOING TO FUCKING SPLOODGE.

"Zwei and Edward were terrified, they knew that Weiss was gonna fill up the condom she had on, and it would burst like a bubble, filling the room up to the brim with sprematozoons, killing them in the process."

Edward (sternly): Zwei, go.

Zwei: bork bork YOUR GONNA DIE.

Edward: If i die, i wont leave my lover behind, now GO.

"Zwei left as quickly as he could out of the house, and Edward and Weiss watched as the condom grew, and said their final words to eachother."

Edward: Weiss, these past 3 years have been amazing together, and i wouldnt want it anyother way, i love you Weiss.

Weiss: Edward, ever since i moved here from Remnant, i felt lonely without my family, but i have you and zwei, you understood me, and ive loved you ever since, i love you Edward.

"And with their fates sealed, the condom popped, and drowned them in an ocean of sperm, what pussies am i right (slowly turning into Thomas). And thats why Nia is replacing Edward at tidmouth sheds, join me again soon, when ill introduce you to another member of, The Steam Team."


End file.
